Wannabe
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Amanda: Ser alguien que no eres, aparentar ser otra persona. Imitar actitudes. Vestir con tacones, caminar como mujer, ser delicada, cuidar tu belleza… Ser como tu hermana. Oh Amanda, ¿en qué problema te has metido? One shot.


Wannabe!

* * *

Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia no me pertenece. La historia en cambio es de mi completa autoría.

* * *

 _Ser alguien que no eres, aparentar ser otra persona. Imitar actitudes. Vestir con tacones, caminar como mujer, ser delicada, cuidar tu belleza… Oh Amanda, ¿en qué problema te has metido?_

 _ **. . .**_

Amanda termina la llamada telefónica. Jasminka y Constanze la miran algo intrigadas ya que Amanda durante esa casi media hora de llamada telefónica estuvo casi callada y respondiendo con puros monosílabos. Algo estaba mal, algo está mal.

El ruido de la bolsa de patatas fritas es lo único que se escucha en la habitación. Ese insistente crujido y masticar que hacía Jasminka cada que probaba una. Sin embargo, ese sonido se ve interrumpido en cuanto Amanda arroja el celular a su cama.

—¡Esto no es divertido!

Jasminka y Constanze la miran confundida.

—¿Cómo rayos puedo ser como ella? Imposible. Esto es ridículo.

Jasminka sigue comiendo sus papitas, y es el robot de Constanze que pregunta qué ocurre.

—Pasa que me ha hablado el representante de Anabel O'Neil. ¿Saben quién es Anabel? Es mi hermana gemela.

En ese momento Jasminka deja de comer sus papitas. Y Constanze abre sus ojos de par en par con sorpresa.

—Así como lo oyen, sí, vaya… Tengo una hermana gemela en Estados Unidos, ella es cantante y bailarina. Físicamente somos dos gotas de agua, aunque claro… Ella le dedica mucho tiempo a su belleza y esas cosas ¡es tan delicada y aburrida!

—¿Y por qué te llamó su representante?—Pregunta Jasminka.

—Pasa que mi estúpida hermana menor se ha lastimado el tobillo, una fractura. La muy idiota se ha tropezado en uno de los ensayos próximos a uno de los festivales más importantes en Broadway. Y… firmó un contrato jugoso, muy jugoso. Mucho dinero de por medio. Y, si ella no asiste le vendrán muchas demandas y su carrera juega peligro. Su representante me conoce pues cuando éramos niñas solíamos practicar danza. Sin embargo, tanta delicadez me daba asco, y en cambio la magia me llamó más la atención, seguimos rumbos diferentes.

—Es por ello que tienes mucha habilidad en la escoba Amanda.

—Eh… Supongo. Desde que somos niñas practicábamos danza. La diferencia es que yo siempre fui más ruda, me gustaba más el karate y eso, lo amaba más que la danza tradicional y ponerme trajes ridículos color rosa. Ahora, mi hermana sin poder mover un pie tiene que estar en Broadway en una semana.

—¿Irás Amanda?—El Robot de Constanze baila entusiasmado en círculos—, debes ayudar a tu hermana.

—Nunca nos llevamos muy bien. Yo soy más cercana a Armando, mi hermano mayor. Con Anabel, a pesar de ser mi hermana menor nunca me sentí unida y eso que somos gemelas…

—No pierdes nada en ayudar y podría ser divertido—Jasminka le sugiere con un pequeño guiño.

—Divertido… Ah… Me gusta la palabra. Veré si puedo ser alguien que puede aparentar ser su propia hermana gemela. Wannabe…

—¿Wannabe?

—Luego lo entenderán chicas. Es momento de hacer algunas cositas divertidas en Estados Unidos.

 **. . .**

Vestir como chica, actuar como chica, hablar como chica. Son cosas básicas a las que Amanda no está acostumbrada.

—¿Debo usar eso?

Amanda ve un despampanante vestido color rosa junto con unos tacones que para ella parecen medir un metro de alto, casi como unos zancos.

—Señorita O'Neill, es un vestido que su hermana debe usar para la representación de este importante evento.

—¿Anabel usa estas cosas? Vaya que nunca cambió.

—Nunca cambié Amanda.

Amanda voltea hacia donde proviene esa voz y se encuentra cara a cara con su gemela. Ella usa dos muletas y sonríe un tanto decaída. Cuando eran niñas, sus padres solían cortarles el cabello al mismo nivel y vestirlas con el mismo tipo de ropa, ropa que por cierto detestaba mientras que Anabel se veía bastante cómoda, sin embargo la diferencia ahora es abismal: Mientras Amanda usa un short corto y una playera blanca deportiva, Anabel tiene el cabello suelto, perfectamente peinado y decorado con algunos moños color verde que hacen juego con sus ojos. Usa un vestido color verde y su rostro está maquillado de manera muy profesional. Amanda se pregunta si acaso eso puede ser posible, si tanta perfección puede ser real.

No sabe si asquearse o decirle a su hermana que se ve bien. Cuando voltea al espejo se da cuenta que ella es realmente un desastre. Con algunas ojeras en sus ojos, con el cabello siendo un desastre y sin gota alguna de maquillaje.

—Sí, ya veo que nunca cambiaste…

—Veo que sigues igual de atlética.

—Sí, sí. Pero no creas que trataré de vestirme como tú, sólo pienso suplantarte por unas horas, después olvidaré lo ocurrido y espero que tú también lo hagas Anabel.

—¿Sabes? Nunca había entendido porque te gustaba divertirte ante todo, creo que ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero divertirme un poquito.

 **. . .**

Zapatos, maquillaje, extensiones.

Amanda se ve horrorizada al espejo y le entra un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. Su hermana quién está detrás de ella alza su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Ahora sí luces decente Amanda.

Amanda con el cabello largo se siente otra persona, alguien 'fake'. Sus ojos delineados le hacen sentirse incómoda. Pero lo que le molesta más, es que su pequeña hermana esté sonriendo de oreja a oreja divertida por su aspecto.

 _Wannabe…_ Ella no se siente tranquila siendo así, ¡ni siquiera puede caminar con tacones!

Pero sabe, que de esa presentación depende el futuro profesional de su hermana, la reconocida Anabel O'Neill cantante y bailarina de Broadway y de los mejores teatros de Estados Unidos. ¿Y ella? Mientras su hermana ha tenido siempre metas fijas ella nunca se ha sentido segura de qué camino tomar por su vida. ¿Ser bruja fue un capricho o una meta? ¿Abandonar la escuela en Estados Unidos que por qué motivo?

—¡Amanda, faltan quince minutos!

Ella asiente, sabe que debe hacerlo pues es su hermana quién depende de ella. Por primera vez su hermana ha pedido su ayuda, y si hizo eso es porque significa mucho esa presentación.

—Anabel, después de esto quiero que nunca se hable del tema.

—Oh, será un desperdicio que nadie vea como se ve realmente Amanda O'Neill siendo una mujercita.

—¡Cállate!

 **. . .**

Amanda ve a todas esas personas en las butacas del gran teatro. Algunos parecen ser importantes pues visten de forma elegante. Suspira, no es la primera vez que está frente a un gran público. La diferencia es que ella está más acostumbrada a ser energética y bailar de forma libre en su escoba, y ahora debe esperar a las indicaciones para que la música clásica comience a sonar.

 _Uno, dos, tres…_

Comienza a mover sus piernas y menearse de forma sutil, lo más que puede. Las personas, aunque algunas observan, las demás se mantienen ocupados viendo su teléfono celular. Amanda se siente ignorada y eso le causa un malestar general.

Conforme pasan los minutos y la música —para ella aburrida— sigue sonando se da cuenta de que por más que baile bien, nadie parece verla. Una que otra persona 'elegante' alza su mirada y le dedica algunos segundos de su tiempo. Pero nada más.

Cansada de la situación, deliberadamente tropieza y se asegura que todos vean aquello. Y resulta, pues las personas comienzan a murmurar entre sí. Se queda en esa posición un buen rato, y antes de que vayan a apoyarla se levanta de súpito y avienta los tacones.

—Bueno, el show está por comenzar…

Sin importar que use vestido, Amanda comienza a hacer malabares y por consiguiente despeinarse. No sigue ninguna de las coreografías que estaban establecidas. ¿La diferencia? La gente ahora sí la mira.

. . .

—¡Amanda!

—¿Sí?—Amanda mira a su hermana y ve que ella está completamente furiosa.

—Has roto mi reputación, cambiaste la coreografía y…

—¿Y?

—A la gente le gustó…

—Eh, bueno, supongo que me salí de lo ordinario.

—Amanda, ellos quieren que presente esto el próximo mes, ¿tienes la menor idea de que bailaste?

—¿Bailar? Yo sólo quise que la gente me notara.

—¡Amanda!

—Vale, vale. Ahora la divertida soy yo.

—¿Bailarías de nuevo?

—¿Y tener que ser una wannabe de nuevo? Uhm... Lo pensaré, puede ser divertido.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Este OS se me ocurrió al ver algunas imagenes de Amanda, recalco que el hecho de que tenga hermanos es incierto ya que no se sabe mucho de ella más que es de Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, espero les haya gustado el fic, si fue así dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o cositas así. De corazón deseo les haya agradado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
